religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Joseph Ryelandt
Joseph baron Ryelandt (Brugge, 7 april 1870 - aldaar, 29 juni 1965) was een Vlaams componist. Joseph Ryelandt was een late romanticus die vooral zuiver symfonische en instrumentale muziek componeerde. Zijn meest creatieve periode beleefde hij tussen 1892 en 1944. Vooral zijn composities van religieuze koorwerken werden zeer gewaardeerd. Hij schreef ook een groot aantal liederen op bestaande Nederlandse, Franse, Latijnse en Spaanse teksten. Zijn Gezelle-Lieder zijn van internationaal niveau. Internationale erkenning kreeg Joseph Ryelandt met zijn grote oratoria Purgatorium, De komst des Heren, Maria, Agnus Dei en Christus Rex. Levensloop Zijn vader Louis-Bernard Marie Ghislain (1841 – 1877) was advocaat te Brugge, zetelde in het stadsbestuur als raadslid en maakte tevens deel uit van de Provincieraad voor West-Vlaanderen. Louis-Bernard was een uitstekend amateurpianist, maar stierf toen Joseph 7 jaar was. Josephs moeder, Marie Louise Casier (1847 – 1908) was een dochter van de Gentse senator Jean Casier, waardoor ze behoorde tot de elite van de Gentse christelijke burgerij. Jean Casier was een bijzonder begaafd amateurviolist. Joseph was de derde in een reeks van zeven kinderen. In het gezin heerste een religieuze en culturele sfeer, een aristocratische en Fransgerichte opvoeding, die Joseph Ryelandt zijn hele leven bijbleef. Muziek was zowel in de familie Ryelandt als in de familie Casier een traditie, waardoor musiceren in de huiskring behoorde tot een vaak voorkomende bezigheid. Ook kreeg de muziek een plaats in het onderwijs van Joseph Ryelandt, maar dit nooit met de intentie om hun zoon aan te zetten tot professioneel muzikant. De eerste muzieklessen kreeg Joseph thuis, waar hij voor het eerst de piano van naderbij leerde kennen, eerst bij juffr. Hubert en later bij mevr. Tavernier. Op negenjarige leeftijd werd de pientere leerling, die in zijn humaniorajaren telkens bij de eerste drie van zijn klas behoorde, ingeschreven in het bisschoppencollege “Saint-Louis”. Het leven en werken op het college was streng en hard, de enige vrijtijd die ze hadden werd nauwlettend in de gaten gehouden, maar Joseph liet het niet aan zijn hart komen om in die tijd zijn pianolessen verder te zetten en er ook vioollessen van L. Verssailles bij te nemen. De familie bracht hun vrije dagen door op hun buitenverblijf “Steevliet” (Oost-Vlaanderen), waar hij lustig gebruik maakte van de tijd om pianolessen te volgen bij F. Devos (1856-1919), professor aan het Koninklijk Conservatorium te Gent, waar hij repetitor was en adjunct-leraar in 1894. Steevliet kwam in de familie Ryelandt via het erfgoed van de familie Casier die het huis in 1836 kocht. Het was eigendom van Marie-Louis Casier en haar broer Armand Casier-de la Kethulle-de Rijhove. Zij verkochten het op hun beurt aan George Carels die de eigendom voor de koop al enkele jaren huurde van de fam. Casier. Na een pianorecital van Rubinstein kon Joseph Ryelandt zich niet meer bedwingen en wist dat hij voorbestemd was voor de muziek. Zijn moeder, die een grote invloed had op haar zoon, was het daar niet mee eens en vond dat Joseph maar eerst iets minder gewaagds moest studeren en zo vertrok Joseph Ryelandt, na zijn collegejaren, naar Namen om er wijsbegeerte te studeren bij de Jezuïeten. Hij zocht er een kamer in de stad en ging op zoek naar een nieuwe leerkracht harmonie en piano: Auguste François Reynes (1849 -1932), toenmalig kapelmeester van St-Salvator te Brugge, bij wie Ryelandt les volgde tijdens schoolvakanties en weekends en mr. Balthazar–Florence bij wie Ryelandt in Namen terecht kon voor lessen. Na twee jaar probeerde hij weer zijn moeder te overtuigen, zonder succes. Joseph Ryelandt schreef zich in 1891 te Leuven in voor de faculteit rechten. De muziek liet hem echter niet los en hij zocht naar compromissen met zijn moeder. Indien Ryelandt een gezaghebbend figuur uit de muziek kon vinden die hem een kans wou geven mocht hij aan zijn droomstudies beginnen. Ryelandt wachtte geen moment en stapte naar Edgar Tinel die na België, ook bekendheid kende in Duitsland met zijn oratorium “Franciscus”. Daarenboven was Tinel directeur van het Lemmensinstituut, dat toch in die tijd en in zekere katholieke kringen een enorm gezag uitstraalde. Ryelandts moeder probeerde hem te doen beloven nooit voor het theater te schrijven, maar deze belofte heeft hij nooit gedaan en toen hij “La Parabole des Vierge” in 1894 componeerde, wijdde hij dit werk dan ook aan zijn moeder. E. Tinel was onder de indruk van een pianosonate van Ryelandt en nam de taak op zich. Het pleit was gewonnen en Ryelandt kon zich nu volledig wijden aan de muziek. Talent en inspiratie had hij in overvloed, voor levensonderhoud moest hij zich geen zorgen maken en hij beschikte over een ongewone dosis levenskracht en werklust. Op 22 april 1891 verlaat hij Leuven en starten hij zijn privé-lessen bij E. Tinel. Als conditie stelde Tinel dat Ryelandt zich zou vestigen te Mechelen en dat Elisabeth Emillia Maria Sybilla Alberdingk-Thym (1863-1952) zijn klavierspel zou bijwerken. Ryelandt bleef koppig in Brugge gevestigd, maar ondernam de trip Brugge - Leuven – Mechelen met plezier. Voor hij naar de pianolessen ging bij Alberdingk-Thym ging Ryelandt eerst langs bij Tinel om te tonen wat hij had gestudeerd. Vanaf 1893 tot 1895 waren de lessen uitsluitend aan de compositie gewijd. In 1895 lopen de studies bij Tinel ten einde. De jonge componist kan zich nu uitsluitend bezig houden met zijn eigen creaties. Om te bedenken dat Ryelandt nu pas begon was met componeren, zou verkeerd zijn, al reeds op twintigjarige leeftijd had hij al een oeuvre van een vijftal sonates, variaties, duo’s en trio’s, zijn eerste compositie met opusnummer draagt de datum 1892, een sonate voor piano in do klein. Van zijn genummerde werken tussen 1892 en 1897 blijft er weinig over, hij vernielde er 9 van de 15 werken. De reden hiervoor is waarschijnlijk te wijten aan het feit dat hij er tijdens zijn muziekstudies vele fouten in gevonden heeft. In 1897 nam Ryelandt onder aanmoediging van Tinel deel aan de Prix de Rome, waar hij niet bij de beste resultaten behoorde, wel was hij fier op zijn vrienden J. Jongen, Lussens en Daneau die wel in de prijzen zijn gevallen bij datzelfde concours. Tijdens de zomer van dat jaar leerde hij Charles Martens kennen, een talentvolle en veelzijdige man die een zeer goede vriend werd. Charles Martens (1866-1921) hielp Ryelandt op vele wijzen, zo hielp hij met teksten, indelingen en algemene opvattingen. Charles Martens behaalde aan de universiteit te Leuven het doctoraat in de letteren en wijsbegeerte en in de rechten. Hij was burgemeester te Kerkom van 1912 tot 1921, en verleende zijn medewerking aan tal van tijdschriften. Als mecenas wijde hij zich helemaal aan de organisatie van de “Concerts Spirituels” te Brussel waarvan hij één der promotoren was, en aan de concerten van de vereniging “La table ronde” te Leuven en Antwerpen. In 1899 treedt Joseph Ryelandt in het huwelijk met Marguerite Carton de Wiart (1872–1939) en vestigde zich te Brugge. Het vruchtbare huwelijk bracht hem acht kinderen. In de opvoeding van de kinderen werd de traditie van de muziek in de huiskring verdergezet. De zomervakanties brachten ze door in hun buitenverblijf te Orchimont. De jaren 1896 tot 1924 worden beschouwd als Ryelandts meest vruchtbare en belangrijkste compositiejaren uit zijn rijkgevulde loopbaan. In mei 1924 wordt Ryelandt door het Brugse bestuur benoemd tot directeur van het Stedelijk Conservatorium van Brugge, waar hij K. Mestdagh opvolgde. Hij zal deze taak vervullen tot 1943, waarna hij door de Duitse bezetting werd ontslagen en Renaat Veremans zijn taak moest overnemen. Later werd Ryelandt door de stad weer aangesteld in 1944, omdat de benoeming en ontslagneming tijdens de Duitse bezetting door de onwettige overheid werd gedaan. In 1945 gaat Joseph Ryelandt eervol met pensioen en laat het besturen na aan Maurits Deroo. Ryelandt schreef er zelf het volgende over: ‘‘ Ma Carrière de directeur du consevatoire a pris fin le 31 août 1943. La municipalité pro-allemande me remplaça par Mr. Veremans d’Anvers. Mais à la victoire je dus reprendre mes fonctions ; C’était à la rentrée des classes en 1944. Je démissionai à Pâques 1945.’’ Ryelandt bezorgde zijn leerlingen een degelijke opleiding en slaagde erin verschillende uitstekende musici te vormen. Onder zijn impuls kwamen de cursussen muziekgeschiedenis en voordracht tot stand. Hiervoor schreef hij de werken: “Beknopte muziekgeschiedenis tot in 1900, dienstig voor school onderricht” en “Le clavecin bien tempéré de J.S.Bach, guide pour pianistes”. Gedurende zijn ambtsperiode kenden de conservatoriumconcerten een ongewoon succes. Drie maal per jaar werden ze georganiseerd in samen werking met L. Lescrauwaert in de Brugse stadsschouwburg met uitvoeringen die zeer veel belangstelling genoten. Het duurde niet lang voor Ryelandt overal werd gevraagd om te zetelen in verschillende jury’s. Hij maakte ook deel uit van “Le Conceil d’Administration de la Fondation Musicale Reine Elisabeth”. Van 1929 tot 1939 was hij titularis van de cursus contrapunt aan het Gentse conservatorium. Ryelandt bezat de kunst het werk van zijn leerlingen nooit af te breken, maar taktvol te verbeteren, zodoende wist hij hun vertrouwen te winnen. Vanaf 1919 was Marguerite Carton de Wiart al zwaar ziek, na 20 jaar te lijden aan haar ziekte en haar man niet meer te kunnen steunen in zijn werk en audities, stierf zij op 3 april 1939. In 1945 gaf Ryelandt, zijn hoge leeftijd indachtig, spontaan ontslag als leraar en directeur. De laatste composities dateren van 1948. De zeventien resterende jaren van zijn leven bracht hij door in de studie en lectuur. Hij vulde onder meer een tiental schriftjes met gedichten, vertaalde verzen van Guido Gezelle, zijn lievelingsdichter, en las het volledige oeuvre van Vondel, Shakespeare en Claudel. Zijn geliefde lectuur vond hij in de bijbel, de werken van Theresia van Avila, van Fransiscus van Sales, Pascal en Dante. Wanneer zijn steeds slechter wordende ogen hem het lezen ontnamen, las zijn oudste dochter Agnes hem dagelijks uit zijn geliefde boeken voor. Ziek is hij nooit geweest en tot aan zijn dood was hij helder van geest gebleven. Op 29 juni 1965 stierf Ryelandt. Hij was baron, lid van de Koninklijke Academie van België, eredirecteur van de Stedelijke Muziekconservatorium te Brugge, Grootofficier in de Orde van Sint Gregorius de Grote, Lid van de Edele Confrérie van het Heilig Bloed, Ere-Deken van het Christelijk Vlaams Kunstenaarsverbond. Hij liet 28 kleinkinderen en 36 achterkleinkinderen na. Ryelandt ligt begraven op het St-Pieterskerkhof te Brugge. Composities Bibliografie * Flavie Roquet: Lexicon: Vlaamse componisten geboren na 1800, Roeselare, Roularta Books, 2007, 946 p., ISBN 978-90-8679-090-6 * Anne-Marie Riessauw: Musico-literaire verhoudingen in Verlaine-liederen van Joseph Ryelandt, Revue Belge de Musicologie. 31 (1977), S. 136-141. * Diana von Volborth-Danys: CeBeDeM et ses compositeurs affilies : biographies, catalogues, discographie, 2 vol., Bruxelles: Centre belge de documentation musicale, Vol. I : A-L : 1977 : 211 p.; Vol. II : M-Z : 1980 : 276 p. * Karel De Schrijver: Bibliografie der Belgische Toonkunstenaars sedert 1800, Leuven : Vlaamse Drukkerij, 1958, 152 p. * Storm Bull: Index to biographies of contemporary composers, Vol. II, Metuchen, N.J.: Scarecrow Press, 1974, 567 p., ISBN 0-8108-0734-3 * Paul Frank, Burchard Bulling, Florian Noetzel, Helmut Rosner: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon - Zweiter Teil: Ergänzungen und Erweiterungen seit 1937, 15. Aufl., Wilhelmshaven: Heinrichshofen, Band 1: A-K. 1974. ISBN 3-7959-0083-2; Band 2: L-Z. 1976. ISBN 3-7959-0087-5 * Alfons Moortgat: Uit leven en werk van Joseph Ryelandt, in: Musica Sacra, jaargang 61, nr. 2, 1960, Brugge Categorie:Belgische adel Categorie:Belgisch componist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw en:Joseph Ryelandt